warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
ThunderClan
Prologue - Amberstorm A ginger she-cat laid in the nursery. She was surrounded by cats: some of her clanmates had come to watch her give birth to her kits, who were kicking in her womb. They didn't like this experience any more than she didn't. But she had to endure it. It's for my kits! the she-cat thought. Her mate leaned closer. "Amberstorm, are you okay?" Graywhisker's blue eyes shone with fear for his mate. Amberstorm opened her mouth to speak, but a wave of pain stopped her. She closed her amber eyes and whimpered. Graywhisker tried to dart to his mate, but Fallowpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, who was also her daughter, stopped him. Another wave of pain struck Amberstorm, and plop! Out came a tiny white kit, with little brown stripes. Amberstorm reached over to the kit to nip the sack, but more pain inferred. Amberstorm shrieked in agony. Fallowpaw nipped the kit's sack and gave it to Whitestorm, the deputy. "Lick it," she commanded. Whitestorm looked surprised, receiving orders from his granddaughter, for he was Graywhisker's father, but he did what she asked. Fallowpaw darted out of the room and came back, moments later, carrying a stick in her jaws. She dropped it near Amberstorm's mouth. "Bite it when the pain comes. It helps a bit." When the agony returned, Amberstorm bit the stick so hard that it cracked. Amberstorm remembered that when she was an apprentice, she had gone after a squirrel in the Sky Oak, fallen, and broken her paw. That pain seemed like nothing compared to this pain. She would rather break all of her paws then give birth. But when it was done, she felt pride in her kits, and enjoyed watching them grow into warriors. Swiftfoot and Ravenheart, some of the kits from her first litter, were the best hunters in the clan, and the current medicine cats, Featherspirit and Fallowpaw, were both her daughters. With another wave, the next kit slid out. This kit looked like Graywhisker, solid with a stripe down his back, but was shades of ginger instead of gray. Amberstorm managed to nip the sack and nudge the kit towards Fallowpaw before the pain stopped her. She glanced at Whitestorm. He was still licking the kit, who wasn't responding. Amberstorm began to panic. But, a few seconds later, the kit let out a weak cry, and Whitestorm placed it at her belly to nurse. She licked the kit's forehead, and the kit mewed softly. Amberstorm looked up. The sky was covered with gray clouds, and right after the second kit had been placed at her belly, it began to rain. A wave of pain let loose a small kit, pale gray with darker speckles. Darkstar bit the sack, and licked it. It mewed after only a few moments, and wiggled toward her belly. For what seemed like endless moments, Amberstorm lay in pain, bitting her stick. Another kit came out, a ginger one, with white paws. It was night time when the last kit began to exit, and the clouds still covered the stars. The kit's head got out, but its body got stuck. The pain began to come more frequently, but the kit remained stuck. Amberstorm's vision went blurry, and she began to get dizzy. Fallowpaw screamed and thrust at Amberstorm's belly wildly. A few moments later, the kit had popped out, but for Amberstorm, it was too late. She felt her body seize up, and she fell. Amberstorm's spirit jumped from her body. She heard everyone gasp, and Graywhisker called out, "No! AMBERSTORM!" She padded to Fallowpaw, the only one who could see her. "I want to name them, before I go," Amberstorm meowed to Fallowpaw. "Tell them I'm here." Fallowpaw nodded and mewed. "Amberstorm's spirit is here. She wants... she wants to name her kits." Amberstorm padded towards the kits. "Willowkit," she said, pointing at the white tabby kit with her tail. She touched the ginger striped kit with her paw. "Stripekit. The pale gray one will be Rainkit. This little troublemaker," she mrrowed, pointing at the kit that had killed her, a big gray and white kit with a longer than average snout, "will be Wolfkit. And tell my love that he can name the last one." Fallowpaw nodded and spoke to Graywhisker in a hushed tone. As Amberstorm faded away, she heard Graywhisker meow, "Amberkit will be her name. For you, my love." Chapter One - Wolfkit Wolfkit blinked open his eyes. He yawned and stretched. He was tired. What woke me up? Wolfkit wondered. He poked his head up and saw that Willowkit and Rainkit were playing foxes, and very loudly. "Roar!" Rainkit yelled. "I'm a hungry fox and I'm going to eat you!" "Foxes don't roar!" Willowkit meowed. Rainkit stopped. "What noise do foxes make?" she mewed, confused. Willowkit looked confused herself. "I don't know," she said finally. "But they don't roar!" A voice seemed to speak in Wolfkit's head. Jump on them. Scratch them or something! They're annoying. They deserve it! Wolfkit shook his head to stop the voice. But he was convinced. They did deserve it! Wolfkit ran over to the arguing she-kits and leaped on top of Willowkit. "If there was a real fox in the nursery," he shouted, "you wouldn't be so brave. You'd be running for the hills!" "Get off me!" Willowkit yelled. Wolfkit grunted, then got off of his small sister. Rainkit looked at him angrily. "So would you," she retored. Wolfkit scoffed. "For your information, I would jump on a fox and claw its nose if I saw one. Like this!" Wolfkit shouted as he leaped on Rainkit and scratched her nose. He grinned as blood dripped from the wound. "Momma! Momma! My nose is bleeding!" Rainkit cried. Wolfkit quickly got off and ran back to his nest that he shared with Stripekit, who was still sleeping. Wolfkit laid down and pretended to be sleeping. Foxflower slowly padded over to Rainkit. She gasped. "Sweetie, what happened?" she mewed. "Wolfkit scratched her nose, to prove a point!" Willowkit screamed. Foxflower must have looked at Wolfkit's nest, because he heard her say, "But he's asleep." She sounded confused. "He's just pretending!" Willowkit shouted bitterly. Foxflower sighed. "Let's get you to the medicine cats' den. Featherspirit and Fallowstorm will get you fixed up." Wolfkit opened his eye to see Foxflower exit the den carrying Rainkit by the scruff. Like she's her mother! he thought bitterly. Wolfkit was the only cat who knew that Foxflower wasn't their mother. He had a very good memory and could remember the scent of their mother. Foxflower didn't smell like that. And why would Graywhisker visit the nursery so much if he wasn't their father? He knew Graystorm and some dead she-cat were his parents, not Foxflower and Lionclaw. Wolfkit got up and padded out of the nursery. He spotted his real father sitting by the freshkill pile with two warriors. He was proud that he recognized them; they were Whitestorm and Mapleleaf. He walked over Graywhisker. "Umm, Graywhisker?" he mewed. Graywhisker turned towards him. "I want to ask you some questions about being a warrior," he meowed. "Alone." Graywhisker signed and took him into the warriors den, which was empty. "You know Foxflower is not your mother," he said. Wolfkit nodded. "I am your father, Wolfkit. Your mother was a ginger cat named Amberstorm. She had white on the tip of her tail, and one white ear. She had beautiful, amber eyes." Wolfkit grinned. I know who my mother is! Wolfkit had more questions. "How did she die?" Graywhisker flattened his ears. "Ummm..." Wolfkit frowned. "I... I'm sorry..." he mewed. Graywhisker looked distant for a moment, then pulled himself back. "It's fine, Wolfkit. I'll tell you." Wolfkit sat down, ready to listen. "She was... having you and your siblings, and... you... you got stuck. Fallowstorm, who was Fallowpaw then... she... she saved you, but... Amberstorm didn't make it." Wolfkit flattened his ears a bit. "So... it's... it's my fault she's...she's dead?" He felt awful. Graywhisker tucked Wolfkit closer to him with his tail. "It's not your fault," he mewed. "It's just life." They sat for a moment in silence. But then, Wolfkit heard Whitestorm call out, "Graywhisker! Where are you! You need to lead a hunting patrol with Dawnsplash, Leafclaw, and Goldenpaw!" Graywhisker stood up. "I gotta..." Wolfkit nodded. "Go." Graywhisker smiled, then ran off to his patrol. Wolfkit flicked his ear. He stepped out of the warriors den and also ran into Darkstar, who looked furious. "Wolfkit, come to my den. NOW!"